? Island
Chapter 1 For those who don't know, I really love "Yoshi" I Played All of his Games Yoshi's Island, Yoshi's story, So on so fourth So you can tell I take him quite seriously. If there is anything wrong with this story please tell me. I enjoy criticisim to help me become better at making these. It was a normal summer day. My Mom just bought a new Mac for me. I was looking for a Hack of one of my all time favorite games: Yoshi's island. I found one that caught my eye. it was titled Yoshi Island. "I thought it was just a Typo." Due to the lack of Punctation. I pressed download and ran The Zip file. The screen started with the "Nintendo logo" but cut out after a few seconds. The title said Yoshi's island as normal. But when I pressed start something, strange happened. A small movie Began. It was strange because the only movie in this game was the intro. It started with A music box "Normal" but it was playing a different tune. Sounding more slow and "demonic" then normal. Yoshi was walking down a small path. He looked very depressed. "Poor Guy" I thought. He stopped and glanced at the screen. Still looking very sad. "He gave... Me a trusting look however" It then brought me to the map select screen. the first level was called: "D" It was Just One letter. It began a normal enough grassy area. Except for the lack of any danger what so ever except for "Holes." I fell down a hole on mistake. Yoshi made a small yelp. "i could hear bones crack." This time I made sure not to let Yoshi fall in any more holes. And got through the level. after passing through the goal ring Yoshi simply just kept moving. He did not have baby Mario on his back. Chapter 2 The next level was called "E" The level was a long dark hallway. As I progressed Yoshi began speaking. He said: "I want to go home." "Please help." And "Just let me be.." He began to "limp" and I felt really bad for him. He found a door and without my input He went inside. The door shut behind him startling me. Another small movie Began. Yoshi walked forward a bit. However He then collapsed. And spoke yet again: "Don't leave me to die like this Mario...I thought we were friends?" "I jumped up." when he spoke that name. Mario was the bad guy. but why? Why was he doing this? Yoshi Shut his eyes slowly. He then lifted himself up tiredly. I was free to move around. I found a goal ring and went through. "Passing" Or should I say "Walking" to the next level. Chapter 3 This level was Titled: "A" it was a small forest level. It seemed to be raining. Yoshi started to look a bit pale. "I noticed a Switch On the ground" I pressed the switch by pounding on it. spikes impaled Yoshi. scattering blood all over the area. The screen cut to the game over screen. "What the hell?" This was a type of death i never seen in the actual game. I began feeling more bad for Yoshi. He had to go through this eternal hell, but why? I reset the level. I skipped the switch and moved on. I reached two sets of doors. When I went through the left One. Yoshi could be heard screaming on the side resulting in another game over. "that scream still haunts me What happend to poor Yoshi?" the one on the right completed the level. Chapter 4 The level only had one letter again. "T" I began in what looked to be a "Graveyard." Yoshi then said: "O-oh no" He looked worried. I began "limping" my way through the level. Halfway a movie began: Yoshi looked very frightend. The screen panned over to show a dead Red Yoshi. Yoshi walked slowly over to it And started to cry. At this point I know who did this. It was Mario. He was behind all of the traps, He was behind it all. Yoshi Whimpered And cried for roughly Five minuets. He got up and Wiped his eyes now full of tears. Ending the level. Chapter 5: The End? A small movie played before the level. Yoshi Walking down a path once more. He looked behind himself. he still seemed to by crying a bit. "Making me want to hug him" The movie stopped. The level i was in was called: "H" Yoshi's sprite had tears as well. This level was Full of lava. I Jumped onto a platform. It fell as I stood on it. Yoshi fell into the lava. His struggles to get back to land were so realistic. He tried to swim back As his flesh completely melted. I couldn't bare to watch it. I took note not to fall in this time. And jumped from platform to platform. I went in a small door triggering A movie. Yoshi stepped back a bit. a small voice said: "Awww you finally here?" It turned out to be Mario. "That Ass hole" I thought. His eyes were black with red pupils. He was holding something behind him. He showed Yoshi a saw. upon seeing this Yoshi tried to go back in from where he came to see that the door was locked. I had no control. I could only Watch as Yoshi Tried to Break down the Door. he kept saying: "Mario please Stop! after all we been through?!!" Mario kept stepping forward. Holding the saw close in hand. A text box with choices came up. My only choice was: "Give up" I did not Want to give up. But I selected it. I Watched as Yoshi backed into a Wall. Yoshi spoke more: "Mario don't do this" "P-Please don't kill me too! And "Help me please!" He watched Mario come closer. It felt like days when it was just a couple minutes. Mario caught up and Yoshi covered his eyes and shaked as Mario began Holding the saw up to him. His movements were so real. They shouldn't have even been possible. he began cutting Yoshi piece to piece. Showing no mercy as he did not even seem to notice Yoshi's crys of agony. blood began to run down his cheek. Mario laughed and said "Having fun" Mario was a killer. He never loved Yoshi. the screen went static. it then showed the after math of what happend. Yoshi's now lifeless corpse sitting in a puddle of blood. His last horrified expression showed sadness and betrayal the screen faded to white. And then: The end? written in blood letters Appeared on screen. "Wait the end?" "There's more?" I quit the software and I noticed one more file on my folder. It was written like a letter: Dear Jaden, Im sorry for ever doubting you. I just want you to know I'm in a better place now. Im with Red Yoshi again but I have one favor to ask of you. The game... delete it. It will get rid of Mario once and for all. It will put our souls to rest. This is what I want he is no longer my Friend... Thanks in advance! Love Yoshi. After reading this i deleted the game. and never downloaded it again. Doing what Yoshi said. He gave me that that trusting look. Knowing I could help him. In the end? "I Promise... Yoshi" I Replied # By Yoshigaming911 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Original Story